


TLC

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, Post-Canon, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Toppy!Justin with a twist" erotica challenge. Set in some random moment in the "Only Time" Xieverse when Brian was maybe a little stressed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

"_No soul is desolate as long as there is a human being for whom it can feel trust and reverence_." - T.S. Eliot

** Justin's POV**

I wriggled my tongue inside Brian's ass one last time, feeling it tightening on, and then releasing, me. I broke away and sat back on my heels.

Brian was kneeling on the bed with his back to me, his thighs spread, his arms lifted above his head by a rope running through a hook in the ceiling.

 "Justin." His head was hanging down, and his voice was hoarse.

I went up on my knees behind him, my chest pressing against his damp back. I snaked my hand down between us, and used it to spread his ass cheeks open. I took a deep breath, and rubbed the leaking head of my cock all over his hole. I saw his shoulders tense, his hands grabbing at the ropes. Every muscle in his arms was corded and straining.

I smiled against his skin, and wrapped my left arm around his waist. I moved my other hand up between his legs, and feathered my fingers over his cock. It was pounding with all the blood trapped in it by the leather strap I'd wound around its base.

Brian shifted, and spread his legs a little more. I pulled my hand back, cupping his balls. They felt heavy and full in my hand, and I knew they ached from the leather ties holding them up and away from his body.

He shuddered and tipped his head back.

I pressed my face against Brian's neck and tried to breathe. My cock was hard and dripping, and I wanted to shove it up Brian's ass and fuck him until we both came so hard we passed out. But I didn't.

I went back to licking the ridges of Brian's shoulder muscles, to give the burning urgency in my cock and balls a chance to subside a little. I dragged my palms over Brian's ass, spreading his cheeks again. I licked down Brian's back, lapping at every drop of sweat, every bump in his spine. I heard that same rough moan again, louder, and then my name.

"Justin." It came out almost in a whisper.

I lowered myself down, and pushed my face into the heat of Brian's ass. I made my tongue flat and wet, and licked at his hole. It opened up under my tongue, and it felt rough. It closed, and then opened again, and I started matching my licks to its rhythm.

I slipped my fingertip inside, and Brian just whimpered. I wondered if he could feel my lips curving into a smile against his asshole, but figured he was probably beyond thinking anything now except "Fuck me" – something I was expecting to hear soon, whispered or groaned, shouted or choked out. But soon.

I pushed my finger deeper, into his tight ass, and dragged it across his prostate. Brian shouted, and his ass closed so hard on my finger that it hurt.

"Fuck…"

I stroked the bump of his prostate again, and Brian's hands clenched on the rope above his head. He was straining upwards, all his weight off his knees. I licked Brian's hole where it stretched around my finger, and felt him hanging there, breathing hard.

He was on the edge of begging, and I wanted to keep him on that edge a little longer. I moved my tongue from his ass to the smooth spot behind his balls, and kept stroking his prostate erratically with my finger. I licked at him, pressing hard with my tongue, and felt his bound cock and balls jerk, hard. He tried to spread his thighs further apart, but it put too much strain on his shoulders, and he moved them back together. I tapped at his prostate again, and he moaned "Fuck," and then, "Justin. Fuck me fuck me fuck me…"

I kissed the insides of Brian's thighs, and pulled my finger out of his ass. I sat up and lined myself against his back again, my cock jutting into the crack of his ass. The lube was lying on the bed next to us, and I poured some into my hand. I kept my touch light on my own cock, playing with it for a minute, feeling it get harder. Then I took my wet hand and smeared Brian's cock and balls with lube, and, with my other hand, put the head of my cock right at Brian's hole.

** Brian's POV**

I didn't move. I couldn't. All I felt was the tension in my arms and shoulders, and a huge burning ball of pleasure, heat and pain that was building inside of me. I felt my hole being stretched and filled by Justin's cock, and I tensed against the thrust I knew was coming.

But Justin just inched into me, his fingers stroking my cock so softly it made me want to squirm. His other hand was on my hip, holding me firmly in place while he pushed deeper.  I could feel his breath against the skin on my back, and I let my head fall backwards.

The head of Justin's cock stabbed at my prostate, and the shock it sent through me made me grab at the ropes above my wrists. He started to pull out, and I followed his cock with my hips, trying to push myself onto his dick, but he stopped me when he tightened his fingers on my hip. I felt another groan erupt out of me, and heard myself chanting "fuck me fuck me fuck me," and then his name.

I tried to spread my legs again, and pain shot through my arms and shoulders. It radiated down my back and met the crazy mix of pain and pleasure in my cock and balls. The feeling exploded and then coalesced onto the spot Justin's cock was stroking and prodding.

I had to come, I had to, but I couldn't. My stomach muscles fluttered and I strained at the ropes again. I clamped down hard on Justin's cock and moaned and cursed, and then he pressed his teeth closed on the skin of my neck. It should have hurt, but it was just another flare of mingled pain and pleasure, so hot I couldn't even tell which it was.

Justin grabbed both my hips and pulled me hard and fast onto his dick. I arched my back, trying to take the strain off my shoulders, trying to get more contact, trying to push over the edge I knew I couldn't cross until he let me.

The pleasure-pain in my balls was pulsing in agonizing alternation with the waves of what wanted to be my orgasm, pounding against the leather strap at the base of my cock, the ties binding my aching balls. I could feel the blood beating and pounding in my chest, and hear it in my ears. Justin said something, but I didn't know what.

I stopped feeling the grip of Justin's hands on my hips. I couldn't feel the pain in my shoulders and arms anymore. All I felt was one thing, the fire that beat against my cock and then backed up into the rest of my body, filling my chest and throat, shooting down my thighs. It was wave after wave of feeling that had nowhere to go.

I tried to move, to get something, some contact, something to let me come. Just as I shifted my hips, Justin's cock dragged across my prostate again. I felt a sound tear through my throat, and now his grip on my hips did hurt, the pain slicing through all the other sensations flooding my body. I felt the pain in my shoulders again, too, when he pulled me back hard on his cock, while he shot into me, deep and hot and wet.

There were tears in my eyes, and I shook my head, feeling my sweat-soaked hair slap against my face. He was still shuddering into my ass, and I pressed back against him, begging him without words to fucking get me off. He didn't hesitate, or fumble, just reached around me and slipped his finger under the snap binding my cock and balls, and flicked it open.

He pulled the bindings away, and I felt a wave of agonizing pain pour through me, starting behind my knees and raging through my ass and balls and out my cock. Then another wave followed it, pushing and chasing the pain ahead of it. It felt like a wave of boiling, rolling hot electric pleasure, filling up all the spaces the pain had been in before, driving it out, then spilling out after it.

I think I passed out for a minute. When I opened my eyes, Justin had pulled out of me, and was standing next to me on the bed, untying my hands. I dropped down hard on the mattress, feeling the pain in my shoulders rebound through me. I stretched my arms down at my sides, and pressed my face into the pillow.

** Justin's POV**

It was always hard to watch Brian come back from something like that. I knew his body hurt, and I knew he felt like he'd been dropped down from a high place, and then shattered when he fell. I knew because he'd made me feel that way a hundred times. It took time to get back.

So I cleaned him off, lay down next to him, and gently stroked his back. I finally felt him stretch under my hand, lowering his hips back to the bed. The tension was leaving his muscles, and I kept stroking him softly.

He finally drew in a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out. I held my hand still, and he breathed again, then turned a little towards me. I scooted down the bed, and touched my forehead to his, very gently.

I breathed against his face, and felt his breath on mine. I didn't kiss him, just smiled at him. His eyes were soft, and sleepy, and he shifted over so he was almost on his back, pulling me with him. I could feel his heart beating against my cheek, and his hand curving around the back of my neck.

I hooked my foot under the duvet where it was heaped at the end of the bed, and pulled it up so I could reach it with my hand. I yanked it over us both, feeling the warmth settle around us. I rested my palm against his heartbeat, and fell asleep with his hand still stroking my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Only Time" Xieverse where Brian and Justin are in an established monogamous relationship and have made the commitment to have unprotected sex with each other.


End file.
